Diavolo
|-|Diavolo= |-|Disguised= |-|King Crimson= Summary Diavolo is the main antagonist of JoJos Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo. He is the boss of Passione and a mysterious man (just as he likes it). He is also Trish's father and commands Bucciarati's gang to do his favors, such as kidnapping his own daughter and bringing her to him just to kill her himself, since he wants to erase all possible traces of his past, just to preserve his identity and safety. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 8-C with King Crimson Name: Diavolo, The Boss, Solido Naso Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: Human, Stand User, Boss of Passione Attack Potency: Athlete level (Physically comparable to other Stand users such as Bruno and Giorno), Building level+ with King Crimson (Smashed Gold Experience's head in one blow. Severely damaged Silver Chariot. Silver Chariot could fight on par with Jotaro’s Star Platinum, who exerted these levels of energy upon sucking up the stand Justice. Punched through Spice Girl in one hit) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Peak Human, Massively FTL with King Crimson Combat Speed: Peak Human, Massively FTL with King Crimson (Was capable of blitzing Silver Chariot. Silver Chariot was capable of going at these speeds while attacking the Hanged Man. Can easily keep up with Sticky Fingers, who is comparable to Gold Experience) Reaction Speed: Massively FTL (Comparable to other Stand users. Dodged an attack from Sticky Fingers by grabbing away the Stand of the person he was possessing, thus making that person move away too) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class, Building Class+ with King Crimson Durability: Athlete level, Building level+ with King Crimson (Survived hits from Sticky Fingers before erasing them) Stamina: Very High (Was able to continuously fight against Risotto even after losing several amounts of iron and nutrients from his body, and yet still managed to escape from Bucciarati and his gang afterward) Range: A few meters with King Crimson, Universal with Time Skip Powers and Abilities: Split Personality (His body contains two souls, that of Doppio and that of Diavolo, and he can switch at will, changing his physical proportions as well), Extrasensory Perception (Stand users are able to perceive and detect invisible, incorporeal beings such as other stands and ghosts), Summoning (Can summon his stand), Aura, King Crimson has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal (Stands are referred to as spiritual energy, and are pure visual manifestations of life energy), Invisibility (Stands are purely invisible to beings without an ability to see spirits or souls), Selective Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction and Soul Manipulation (Can affect Stands and other non-corporeal beings), Precognition (Can see up to ten seconds into the future with Epitaph), Time Erasure and Causality Manipulation (King Crimson can erase up to ten seconds of time, warping space in the process. This allows him to erase all the processes of the actions done during the erased time, leaving only the results. Furthermore, no one remembers what kind of actions they did in the erased time, with the exception of Diavolo), Size Manipulation (Stands can naturally shrink themselves to microscopic size), Reactive Evolution and Adaptation (All stands have the ability to evolve as they go on), Possession, Shapeshifting, Limited Biological Manipulation, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Stands naturally tank attacks from one another as if they were merely physical damage) Standard Equipment: King Crimson Intelligence: Above Average (Diavolo is the leader of Passione, and a very strategist man. Has eradicated nearly all traces of his past just to preserve his real identity. He is also very observant and analytical, capable of discovering the true nature of the abilities of his enemies, such as Silver Chariot Requiem, and successfully dealing with it by himself while also keep track of the actions of Bucciarati, Mista, Trish and Giorno at the same time. He takes no risks even in combat, using his power in the most effective way possible, leaving no opening or chances for his enemies. Can also make good use of his surroundings when fighting, as seen with his battle against Risotto.) Weaknesses: Any damage King Crimson takes will be reflected onto Diavolo. Epitaph's forecasts cannot be avoided, though they can be dealt with by either using the knowledge they grant or by using Time Skip. Notable Attacks/Techniques: King Crimson: Diavolo's Stand, a perpetually scowling humanoid Stand that operates at close ranges. It possesses incredible strength, befitting of a close-range Stand, and rather than deliver barrages of punches, it typically finishes off opponents with only a single, overwhelmingly powerful blow. *'Epitaph:' A substand ability that allows Diavolo to see 10 seconds into the future, allowing them to also see what happens around them (it can also reveal invisible threats). Epitaph always shows the final result that is destined to happen, and can't be avoided (It can, however, be dealt by using the knowledge it grants or circumvent the ability by using Time Skip/Erasure). *'Time Erasure:' King Crimson's signature ability, which allows it to "erase" a period up to ten seconds in length. During this period, Diavolo can see all actions (human or otherwise) that would have taken place from its activation to the end superimposed onto the world around him. Whilst everyone is unable to change their fate, Diavolo can freely move around as he pleases, often putting himself in a better position based on the aforementioned actions. Once the time is up, everyone else finds themselves where they would've been at the end of their actions, but with no memory of the time Diavolo "erased". Despite Diavolo not being able to attack enemies during the Time Skip, he can interact with objects. Diavolo also often throws his own blood at the eyes of the opponent during the Time Skip, effectively blinding them when the time erasure finishes, allowing Diavolo to use his killing blows with more efficiency. Split Personality: Diavolo, the dominant personality, can freely switch between his identities as Diavolo and Vinegar Doppio, his young and eccentric underboss. Diavolo can give Doppio permission to use King Crimson's arms and Epitaph if need be. He can also communicate with Doppio by making the latter use a phone (or anything another object, which Doppio will hallucinate it's a phone), this allows Diavolo to give tips to Doppio during a battle and inform him about things he may be aware of. When switching control from Doppio to Diavolo, Diavolo bulks up considerably. Both Doppio and Diavolo have their own souls. Others Notable Victories: Garfield (Garfield) - Garfield's Profile (Speed was Equalized, Garfield was given prior knowledge and was also bloodlusted) Notable Losses: DIO (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) - DIO's profile (Second key DIO was used) Inconclusive Matches: Steve (Minecraft) - Steve's profile (Speed was equalized, Steve had a bed near the battlefield he has already slept in and Steve had access to items) Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Multiple Personalities User Category:Precognition Users Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Memory Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:Soul Users Category:Stand User Category:Size Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Possession Users Category:Biological Users Category:Shapeshifting Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners